Demons of angels and other supernatrual creatures
by wolfxanime
Summary: Sakura and her friends go to an all girls school. Sasuke and his friends go to an all boys school. Add a P.O. Gardian and an fed up Parent and what do you get? The worst Best 12th grade ever! R&R 3 SXS KXI SXT NXH TXN P.S. Romance!
1. Chapter 1

_I got htis idea while drawing and readin all the vamp-naruto fics. their fun to read! I got really bored you like it!_

_**New students!**_

_**Thats Fantasy High for ya!**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Ino! Pull your skirt down! Three inches above the knee! Not six!" I yelled at my best friend in the hall. I was the hall sercurity, so was Ino, but she never followed the rules. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were hall sercurity too.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa! Why do I have to?" Ino whined. "This is an all girls school after all." We were walking infront of the office by now. All the other girls had gone to class but the hall sercurity. Tsunde wanted to see us. We walked in oblivious to who were in the office.

"It maybe an all girls school, but the rules are rules! Use Hinata as an example!" I said grabbing Hinata, earning a squeake of surprise. "Her skirt is three inches above the knee, not six inches! Pull. The. Skirt. Down!" I growled the last part. We were giveing a death glare to each other. I knew I'd win.

"Listen here, Billboard brow! I'm a demon, I don't follow rules! It's not like there are axctual boys here to see anything, I mean come on! Boys are stupid, but not that stupid! So. I. Follow. My. Own. Rules!" She growled right back. Our faces were really close in a death glare match.

"Ahh. S-s-sakura...y-y-you m-m-might want t-to be-e le-ess loud..."Hinata stuttered.

"Not now Hinata, I'm busy with Ino-pig here. What ever it is can wait!" I growled still glaring with my hearts content.

"No, it can't. Sakura! I wanted you to be an example in this school." Tsunde suddenly said right beside us. Both Ino and I froze and look wide eyes over at the mad head misstress. Me and Ino stepped apart.

"S-sorry, Tsunde-sama, wont happen again." I wishpered bowing. I didn't bow and say sorry to anyone, just my elders, plus Tsunde is like a mother to me, well, she did take me in when I was little, so yeah she is highly respected by me.

"You should apologize to them not me. they are our new students after all." Tsunde said steping to the side to show five very handsom males. Tenten and Temari gasped, Ino giggled, Hinata fainted, and I gulped and stared wide-eyed.

"Tsunde-sama! You can't be serious! Their guys! This is an all girls school!" I exclaimed. Tsunde sighed.

"Sakura, come with me. Tenten, take Hinata to the nurses office. Temari you and Ino better get the punching bag, I don't want to replace another wall." Tsunde insruted us all.

"Hai!" We all replied.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_"Mr. Iruka, can you please send Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzimaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuaga, and Kiba Inuzuka____to the office."_ The desk secratary asked over the intercom. I groaned. _Did we get in trouble again?_ I thought to myself. Mr. Iruka sent us to the office, I mean its Seventh period and we all lived in the school. As we went to the office I pasted Karin, the school secratary. I winked at her. She past me a note, In the supply closet after school? I read. I smirked. I turned around and nodded and watched her hips sway from side to side. _Gonna get laid! Gonna get laid! Gonna get laid!_ Was chanting through my head. Something hit me in the back of the head.

"Sasuke! Stop flirting wiht the secratary!" My father yelled. Yeah my fathers the princapal of this school. Whoopie! *hint hint*Sarcasm*hint hint*.

"Aw, come on, Fugaku, let the boy explore sexualty, all young males should." The vice princapal, Minato, said to dad. I rubbed the back of my head.

"He's already explored it, five times to be excat." He growled back. Naruto laughed, Shika shook his head, Kiba had a look of degust on his face, and Neji's face was just blank.

"With Her?" Kiba asked pointing after Karin. I shrugged.

"Gross!" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time. They both made gagging noises. Then my mom and Naruto's mom walked in.

"Hello, boy." They said in unison.

"Hello, Ms. Mikoto and Ms. Kushina." Shika, Neji, and Kiba said.

"Hey mom" Me and Naruto said.

"Now what was so important that yous had to call us here?" My mom said.

"The boys are being transfared to an all girls school." Dad said.

"So, my Naruto-kun is a girl!" Kushina yelled. While we all yelled "WHAT!"

"No, Kushina, Naruto isn't a girl. Tsunde wants to find the mates of her top five students, I'll be sending the boys over there to find out what the girls might be interested in for a mate." He said. We all let out sighs of releife.

"So, all we have to do is become friends with a couple of girls?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"But nothing more! Only three has ever had a boy friend, but theres an angel, a demon, an elf, a witch, and a demon/angel hybrid. Be very careful around the angel and hybrid. They are the completely pure ones, if you kiss or anything like that, your bond to them for life or untill we work something out with God, you know how it works." Father said. I rolled my eyes. He doesn't trust me around girls, thats logic though, I'm a vampire that likes to get laid while drinking someones blood.

We said our good-byes and went to pack. After we packed we had an hour before we had to leave. I snuk out and met Karin in the supplies closet. _**(I'm too grossed out to write the rest, but if someone wants to they can, but I'd just puke writing one.)**_

_**Done with chappy one! Reveiw andd tell me if its worth writing and posting! I need atleast three 'post mores' to update! Sasuke! Sakura! You want to say something?**_

_**Sasuke: Don't listen to this girl, she's crazy!**_

_**Sakura: Dont listen to him, hes a know-it-all vampire that talks to much.**_

_**Sasuke: Last time I checked you were the know-it-all that pellow talked to me. *Smirk***_

_**Sakura:*Blush* S-s-sasuke, y-y-you sh-sh-shut up!**_

_**Okayyyyyyyyyy Did not need to know that...Annnnyyyyy way...PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVEIWWWWW~ If you don't I'll have to send Itachi after you with his evil possed bunnies!\**_

_**Thank you for reading! ;)~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to all readers,

I havent had tohe time to write, because of my parents divorce and tryin to get my bf to go on a date with me before the school year is over. If anyone would like to give me ideas for any of my stories plz email me at .!

Thank you,

Author-sama


	3. Review

Thank you for reveiwing for Mating of the blood moon:

AliceDaPixie94

kittykat6625

khadijah ()

VongolaBoss

lazycookieninja

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reveiwing Demon instincts:

Silk Lily

florababy101

Cindy Medeiros

Echo Uchiha

kittykat6625

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing for Demons of angels and other supernatrual creatures:

VongolaBoss

narutofan555 ()

CrimsonNite

Thank You all for the adds!

**Thank you all for reading! I must write the new chapters in all my storys and I'm thinking of writing a KakaIruka one! Any and all help is great!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reviewing last chapter:

"But nothing more! Only three has ever had a boy friend, but theres an angel, a demon, an elf, a witch, and a demon/angel hybrid. Be very careful around the angel and hybrid. They are the completely pure ones, if you kiss or anything like that, your bond to them for life or untill we work something out with God, you know how it works." Father said. I rolled my eyes. He doesn't trust me around girls, thats logic though, I'm a vampire that likes to get laid while drinking someones blood.

We said our good-byes and went to pack. After we packed we had an hour before we had to leave. I snuk out and met Karin in the supplies closet.

_**First, I would like to thank Kendimo for getting me on track with this story. I've been suuuper busy and I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding. Please look over my grammer and spelling mistakes! I dont have time to write and revise, I have to study my drivers handbook by october and I have a real family dimilition happening. If anyone is willing to be a beta for me please, please, please PM me.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Sakuras POV:**_

After many, many, many fights on how it was so wrong on so many levles to send guys to an all girls school, I finally gave in and let Tsunade explain.

"Girls, you are all graduating this year." Tsunade started. "By this time your mothers before you had already found their mates. You all have not. Almost all the girls that are taught under me have already found their mates by now. i will not let some little 'No, this is wrong and unthinkable' from some of my students! You either like it or you don't! But don't you dare say so! I taught you better then to back talk me Sakura. This is a program designed to find your mates and this is you time to shine!" She said. Hinata was the first to give in and agree. Then Ino, then Temari, and when Temari was in, Tenten knew she had no say. I was not getting sucked into her vortex of lies and rubbish!

She looked at me sincerly. Oh, no. "Sakura, I've taught you with all my heart." Puppy dog eyes. Oh, crap. "Will you please do this little thing for me? Just this once?" I looked at my hands. "I love you and want whats best for you, but if you don't want to do this I undersatnd, although, why would you not do this one little thing for the woman that practically raised you? Oh well." Shit! Guilt trip.

"Fine." I wishpered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." She said.

"Fine..." I mumbled.

"Still can't hear you."

"Fine! Okay, I'll do it!" I said very loudly. She grinned. Man she was evil.

"Good, you girls may go outside and exsort (sp?) the boys to their dorms! Now leave!" She said waving her hands. All five of us walked out. When we stepped out one boy with a pineapple shaped head was asleep, Two, one blond the other burnett, were playing video games on their DS's. One with long hair was sitting there haveing a staring *cough glaring cough* contest with a black haired chicken assed shaped boy.

I sighed, this was going to be a lllloooonnngggg school year.

" Names." I demanded. Not one looked at me. I walked up to the blond and burnett, I gabbed their DS's and crushed them, I kicked the pineapple in the shin, and grabbed the long haired guy and chicken ass by the head and made them head-butt.

"OW!" Was yelled.

"HEY!" Was yelled.

"Troublesome..." Was mumbled.

*Glare* was shot as a bonus. I had their attention now.

"Alright! Listen up _boys_! No video games are allowed out of dorms!" I crushed the DS's more. "No sleeping between the hours of 6:00 AM and 8:00 PM!" I glared at pineapple. "No getting into fights or contests in public!" I shot a glare at the two glarers. "I am Sakura Haruno! I am the leader of Hall security! You will follow the rules or I will have you expeled. Either way, your choice." I said. Temari and Tenten stepped to my sides. Tenten on my left and Temari on my right.

"I'm Tenten and this is Temari. We're second in command hall security. Follow the rules or break 'em and fill the wrath." Tenten said. She and Temari were on my side of the playing feild and didn't like these boys. Ino stepped up beside Temari.

"I'm Ino and I'm also hall security along with Hinata back there!" She pointed to a blushing Hinata in the back.

"Now that you know us, we would like to know your names." I said. The blond stepped up.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki! Beleive it!" He said winking. I rolled my eyes. The burnett stepped up next.

"I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you hot babe." He winked at Ino. In the corner of my eye I saw her blush, Ino of all girls, blushed. The pinapple raised his hand, too lazy to get up.

"I'm Shikamaru. What a drag..." the long haired guy stood up.

"I'm Neji. A pleasure to meet you." He sat back down and I looked at chicken ass.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." He said looking as plain as day.

"Alright. Do you have your dorm sheets and schudles(sp?)?" I asked. They nodded and handed them to me. I looked them over. Neji's dorm was across the hall from Tenten's. "Okay, Tenten, you will show Neji his dorm and classes." I handed her his sheet.

"Okay, Neji, please follow me." She said and they left.

"Ino, please show Kiba to his dorm and classes." I said handing over his sheet. Kiba was across the hall from Ino.

"Hinata please show Naruto around the school and to his dorm." Naruto was across the hall from Hinata, this was werid.

"H-hai." She said.

"Hey, Hinata, do they have ramen in the caffiteria?" Naruto asked as they left.

"Temari, will you please show Shikamaru-"

"To his dorm and to his classes, I know, I know." She said grabbing his sheet. She stormed out, obiously(sp?) mad. I looked at chicken ass.

"Alright duck head, follow me." Before I turned towards the door I thought I saw his lip twitch upwards. This really was going to be allllloooong year.

**Disclaimer: Sure, I own Naruto. (Evil lawyers pop up with scary knives) Just kidding! I don't own Naruto! (Evil lawyers go away)**

**me: I swrry for not updating.**

**Sasuke: She's a bad driver.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Sakura: Yeah, emo-boy! She is only almost hit a tree while reverseing. Theres an almost in that sentence!**

**Sasuke: Still bad.**

**Me: XP(Sasuke chases after me with a knife) No! Don't cut me with the same knife you cut yourself with!**

**Sasuke: I'm not emo!**

**Sakura: Ignoring them and moving one. Please review! Ideas are still welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Im going through my stories and editing the grammar and misspelled words. No worry about the story line and plot. Im not changing characters or my plan for this story. ^-^

-Author-sama


	6. Edited Story Version 1

Title: **Demons of angels and other supernatrual creatures**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Naruto  
>Author: wolfxanime<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
>Genre: HumorSupernatural  
>Published: 04-17-11, Updated: 07-08-11<br>Chapters: 4, Words: 2,417

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>I got htis idea while drawing and readin all the vamp-naruto fics. their fun to read! I got really bored you like it!<span>_

_**New students!**_

_**Thats Fantasy High for ya!**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Ino! Pull your skirt down! Three inches above the knee! Not six!" I yelled at my best friend in the hall. I was the hall security, so was Ino, but she never followed the rules. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were hall security too.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa! Why do I have to?" Ino whined. "This is an all girls school after all." We were walking infront of the office by now. All the other girls had gone to class but the hall security. Tsunde wanted to see us. We walked in oblivious to who were in the office.

"It maybe an all girls school, but the rules are rules! Use Hinata as an example!" I said grabbing Hinata, earning a squeak of surprise. "Her skirt is three inches above the knee, not six inches! Pull. The. Skirt. Down!" I growled the last part. We were giving a death glare to each other. I knew I'd win.

"Listen here, Billboard brow! I'm a demon, I don't follow rules! It's not like there are actual boys here to see anything, I mean come on! Boys are stupid, but not that stupid! So. I. Follow. My. Own. Rules!" She growled right back. Our faces were really close in a death glare match.

"Ahh. S-s-sakura...y-y-you m-m-might want t-to be-e le-ess loud..."Hinata stuttered.

"Not now Hinata, I'm busy with Ino-pig here. What ever it is can wait!" I growled still glaring with my hearts content.

"No, it can't. Sakura! I wanted you to be an example in this school." Tsunde suddenly said right beside us. Both Ino and I froze and look wide eyes over at the mad head misstress. Me and Ino stepped apart.

"S-sorry, Tsunde-sama, wont happen again." I wishpered bowing. I didn't bow and say sorry to anyone, just my elders, plus Tsunde is like a mother to me, well, she did take me in when I was little, so yeah she is highly respected by me.

"You should apologize to them not me. they are our new students after all." Tsunde said steping to the side to show five very handsome males. Tenten and Temari gasped, Ino giggled, Hinata fainted, and I gulped and stared wide-eyed.

"Tsunde-sama! You can't be serious! Their guys! This is an all girls school!" I exclaimed. Tsunde sighed.

"Sakura, come with me. Tenten, take Hinata to the nurses office. Temari you and Ino better get the punching bag, I don't want to replace another wall." Tsunde instructed us all.

"Hai!" We all replied.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_"Mr. Iruka, can you please send Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzimaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuaga, and Kiba Inuzukato the office."_ The desk secretary asked over the intercom. I groaned. _Did we get in trouble again?_ I thought to myself. Mr. Iruka sent us to the office, I mean its Seventh period and we all lived in the school. As we went to the office I pasted Karin, the school secretary. I winked at her. She past me a note, In the supply closet after school? I read. I smirked. I turned around and nodded and watched her hips sway from side to side. _Gonna get laid! Gonna get laid! Gonna get laid!_ Was chanting through my head. Something hit me in the back of the head.

"Sasuke! Stop flirting with the secretary!" My father yelled. Yeah my fathers the principal of this school. Whoopee! *hint hint*Sarcasm*hint hint*.

"Aw, come on, Fugaku, let the boy explore sexuality, all young males should." The vice principal, Minato, said to dad. I rubbed the back of my head.

"He's already explored it, five times to be exact." He growled back. Naruto laughed, Shika shook his head, Kiba had a look of disgust on his face, and Neji's face was just blank.

"With Her?" Kiba asked pointing after Karin. I shrugged.

"Gross!" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time. They both made gagging noises. Then my mom and Naruto's mom walked in.

"Hello, boy." They said in unison.

"Hello, Ms. Mikoto and Ms. Kushina." Shika, Neji, and Kiba said.

"Hey mom" Me and Naruto said.

"Now what was so important that yous had to call us here?" My mom said.

"The boys are being transferred to an all girls school." Dad said.

"So, my Naruto-kun is a girl!" Kushina yelled. While we all yelled "WHAT!"

"No, Kushina, Naruto isn't a girl. Tsunde wants to find the mates of her top five students, I'll be sending the boys over there to find out what the girls might be interested in for a mate." He said. We all let out sighs of relief.

"So, all we have to do is become friends with a couple of girls?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"But nothing more! Only three has ever had a boy friend, but theres an angel, a demon, an elf, a witch, and a demon/angel hybrid. Be very careful around the angel and hybrid. They are the completely pure ones, if you kiss or anything like that, your bond to them for life or untill we work something out with God, you know how it works." Father said. I rolled my eyes. He doesn't trust me around girls, thats logic though, I'm a vampire that likes to get laid while drinking someones blood.

We said our good-byes and went to pack. After we packed we had an hour before we had to leave. I sneak out and met Karin in the supplies closet. _**(I'm too grossed out to write the rest, but if someone wants to they can, but I'd just puke writing one.)**_

_**Done with chappy one! Reveiw andd tell me if its worth writing and posting! I need atleast three 'post mores' to update! Sasuke! Sakura! You want to say something?**_

_**Sasuke: Don't listen to this girl, she's crazy!**_

_**Sakura: Don't listen to him, hes a know-it-all vampire that talks to much.**_

_**Sasuke: Last time I checked you were the know-it-all that pellow talked to me. *Smirk***_

_**Sakura:*Blush* S-s-sasuke, y-y-you sh-sh-shut up!**_

_**Okayyyyyyyyyy Did not need to know that...Annnnyyyyy way...PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVEIWWWWW~ If you don't I'll have to send Itachi after you with his evil possed bunnies!\**_

_**Thank you for reading! ;)~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Sorry to all readers,<p>

I haven't had the time to write, because of my parents divorce and trying to get my bf to go on a date with me before the school year is over. If anyone would like to give me ideas for any of my stories plz email me at .!

Thank you,

Author-sama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Review<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviewing for Mating of the blood moon:<p>

AliceDaPixie94

kittykat6625

khadijah ()

VongolaBoss

lazycookieninja

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing Demon instincts:

Silk Lily

florababy101

Cindy Medeiros

Echo Uchiha

kittykat6625

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing for Demons of angels and other supernatural creatures:

VongolaBoss

narutofan555 ()

CrimsonNite

Thank You all for the adds!

**Thank you all for reading! I must write the new chapters in all my stories and I'm thinking of writing a KakaIruka one! Any and all help is great!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Reviewing last chapter:<p>

"But nothing more! Only three has ever had a boy friend, but there's an angel, a demon, an elf, a witch, and a demon/angel hybrid. Be very careful around the angel and hybrid. They are the completely pure ones, if you kiss or anything like that, your bond to them for life or until we work something out with God, you know how it works." Father said. I rolled my eyes. He doesn't trust me around girls, that's logic though, I'm a vampire that likes to get laid while drinking someones blood.

We said our good-byes and went to pack. After we packed we had an hour before we had to leave. I sneak out and met Karin in the supplies closet.

_**First, I would like to thank Kendimo for getting me on track with this story. I've been suuuper busy and I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding. Please look over my grammar and spelling mistakes! I don't have time to write and revise, I have to study my drivers handbook by October and I have a real family dilemma happening. If anyone is willing to be a beta for me please, please, please PM me.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Sakuras POV:**_

After many, many, many fights on how it was so wrong on so many levels to send guys to an all girls school, I finally gave in and let Tsunade explain.

"Girls, you are all graduating this year." Tsunade started. "By this time your mothers before you had already found their mates. You all have not. Almost all the girls that are taught under me have already found their mates by now. i will not let some little 'No, this is wrong and unthinkable' from some of my students! You either like it or you don't! But don't you dare say so! I taught you better then to back talk me Sakura. This is a program designed to find your mates and this is you time to shine!" She said. Hinata was the first to give in and agree. Then Ino, then Temari, and when Temari was in, Tenten knew she had no say. I was not getting sucked into her vortex of lies and rubbish!

She looked at me sincerely. Oh, no. "Sakura, I've taught you with all my heart." Puppy dog eyes. Oh, crap. "Will you please do this little thing for me? Just this once?" I looked at my hands. "I love you and want whats best for you, but if you don't want to do this I understand, although, why would you not do this one little thing for the woman that practically raised you? Oh well." Shit! Guilt trip.

"Fine." I whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." She said.

"Fine..." I mumbled.

"Still can't hear you."

"Fine! Okay, I'll do it!" I said very loudly. She grinned. Man she was evil.

"Good, you girls may go outside and escort the boys to their dorms! Now leave!" She said waving her hands. All five of us walked out. When we stepped out one boy with a pineapple shaped head was asleep, Two, one blond the other brunette, were playing video games on their D S's. One with long hair was sitting there having a staring *cough glaring cough* contest with a black haired chicken assed shaped boy.

I sighed, this was going to be a lllloooonnngggg school year.

" Names." I demanded. Not one looked at me. I walked up to the blond and brunette, I gabbed their D S's and crushed them, I kicked the pineapple in the shin, and grabbed the long haired guy and chicken ass by the head and made them head-butt.

"OW!" Was yelled.

"HEY!" Was yelled.

"Troublesome..." Was mumbled.

*Glare* was shot as a bonus. I had their attention now.

"Alright! Listen up _boys_! No video games are allowed out of dorms!" I crushed the D S's more. "No sleeping between the hours of 6:00 AM and 8:00 PM!" I glared at pineapple. "No getting into fights or contests in public!" I shot a glare at the two glarers. "I am Sakura Haruno! I am the leader of Hall security! You will follow the rules or I will have you expelled. Either way, your choice." I said. Temari and Tenten stepped to my sides. Tenten on my left and Temari on my right.

"I'm Tenten and this is Temari. We're second in command hall security. Follow the rules or break 'em and fill the wrath." Tenten said. She and Temari were on my side of the playing feild and didn't like these boys. Ino stepped up beside Temari.

"I'm Ino and I'm also hall security along with Hinata back there!" She pointed to a blushing Hinata in the back.

"Now that you know us, we would like to know your names." I said. The blond stepped up.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki! Believe it!" He said winking. I rolled my eyes. The brunette stepped up next.

"I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you hot babe." He winked at Ino. In the corner of my eye I saw her blush, Ino of all girls, blushed. The pineapple raised his hand, too lazy to get up.

"I'm Shikamaru. What a drag..." the long haired guy stood up.

"I'm Neji. A pleasure to meet you." He sat back down and I looked at chicken ass.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." He said looking as plain as day.

"Alright. Do you have your dorm sheets and schedules?" I asked. They nodded and handed them to me. I looked them over. Neji's dorm was across the hall from Tenten's. "Okay, Tenten, you will show Neji his dorm and classes." I handed her his sheet.

"Okay, Neji, please follow me." She said and they left.

"Ino, please show Kiba to his dorm and classes." I said handing over his sheet. Kiba was across the hall from Ino.

"Hinata please show Naruto around the school and to his dorm." Naruto was across the hall from Hinata, this was werid.

"H-hai." She said.

"Hey, Hinata, do they have ramen in the cafeteria?" Naruto asked as they left.

"Temari, will you please show Shikamaru-"

"To his dorm and to his classes, I know, I know." She said grabbing his sheet. She stormed out, obliviously mad. I looked at chicken ass.

"Alright duck head, follow me." Before I turned towards the door I thought I saw his lip twitch upwards. This really was going to be allllloooong year.

**Disclaimer: Sure, I own Naruto. (Evil lawyers pop up with scary knives) Just kidding! I don't own Naruto! (Evil lawyers go away)**

**me: I swrry for not updating.**

**Sasuke: She's a bad driver.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Sakura: Yeah, emo-boy! She is only almost hit a tree while reversing. There's an almost in that sentence!**

**Sasuke: Still bad.**

**Me: XP(Sasuke chases after me with a knife) No! Don't cut me with the same knife you cut yourself with!**

**Sasuke: I'm not emo!**

**Sakura: Ignoring them and moving one. Please review! Ideas are still welcome!**


End file.
